Doraemon : Petualangan Nobita di dunia Mafia
by adamtaslim
Summary: Nobita membuat ulah lagi! Kali ini ia harus bertukar posisi menjadi bos mafia nomor satu.
1. Monitor Perasa!

**Monitor Perasa**

**Disclaimer : Doraemon milik Fujiko **

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Akira Amano**

_Teng nong teng nong teng_

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Puluhan siswa sekolah dasar sudah bersiap-siap pulang sementara bocah lelaki yang berkacamata besar dan berkaos kuning masih sibuk _mengupil _ sambil berdiri di depan kelas. Lalu ia menguap karena seharian ia jemu akan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Belum lagi omelan Pak Guru karena ia terlambat atau lupa mengerjakan PR. Karena sudah terbiasa berada di sana, ia tak terlalu khawatir ataupun malu. Malah ia berniat untuk meminjam _invisible chair _dari seseorang yang ia percaya.

"Nobita-san, kau mau berdiri seharian di depan kelas? Apa perlu bapak tambah lagi hukumannya?", omel Pak Guru langsung di telinga Nobita. Seketika itu juga telinganya berdengung ibarat ambulan. Melihat wajah Pak Guru membuat Nobita bergidik ngeri. _Pasti bakal ada kunjungan yang tidak menyenangkan_, batinnya.

"I-iiyaa Pak! Saya masuk Pak!"

Lalu ia pun masuk kelas dan melayangkan pandangan ke arah gadis berponi dengan dikuncir mirip ekor kelinci. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika yang dipandangnya tersenyum manis. Aiih, rasanya mau terbang saja! Tapi kedua mata Nobita masih ingin melihat pemandangan lain. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bocah bertubuh gempal, berkulit hitam yang tersenyum menyerigai. Ditambah bocah pendek di sebelahnya dengan wajah mirip rubah. Mereka mirip seperti dua cecunguk yang siap menerkam.

_Nobita-kun kita ketemuan di lapangan!_, kurang lebih mereka mengancam seperti itu. Gawat!

"Nobita-san besok bapak akan datang ke rumahmu untuk memberitahukan perkembangan belajarmu yang terus melempem.", ujar Pak Guru yang menyadarkan Nobita dan langsung disambut dengan ejek tawa murid-murid lainnya. Nobita bete juga diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi ia mengiyakan saja sambil menundukkan kepala.

_Benar kan? Huh, andai saja aku bisa sepintar Dekisugi!,_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Tak lama mereka pulang. Nobita yang masih kesal memilih pulang sendiri dan ia memilih cepat pulang karena bakal ada dua ekor karnivora yang siap memangsa. Seharian berdiri di depan kelas membuat kaki Nobita pegal. Belum lagi omelan Ibu dan robot kucing yang membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat tidur siang!

"Andai aku bisa sepintar Dekisugi, bisa olahraga, bisa melakukan apa saja, dan diidolakan cewek-cewek!", keluh Nobita. Oh iya harapan yang _diidolakan cewek-cewek_,dikatakan Nobita dengan ekspresi mupeng dan tersenyum geli. Wajar juga sih dia kan laki-laki meskipun payah dan malas.

"Nobita-kun! Nobita-kun!", panggil seseorang dengan suara merdu. Nobita langsung berbalik dan mendapati gadis yang ia pandang tadi dengan tatapan meleleh. Aish, ia tampak sangat cantik jika dilihat dari dekat. Tentu saja ia tak lain adalah calon istri Nobita di masa depan nanti, Shizuka Minamoto. Langsung saja perasaan menyesal juga ikut timbul dalam hatinya. _Kok aku tega mikirin cewek lain sedangkan Shizuka baik banget sama aku_. Maklum masih murid sekolah dasar, Nobita masih rada-rada polos.

"Nobita-kun mau main di rumahku? Aku punya game baru lho! Ajak juga Doraemon ya...", ujar Shizuka manis. Langsung saja Nobita mengamini.

"Iya... iya... game apa Shizuka? Aku siap menemanimu kapan saja dan dimana saja!"

"Nggak kok kita hanya main di rumahku Nobita-kun. Oh iya aku duluan ya Nobita!", ujar Shizuka sembari melambaikan tangannya ketika mereka tiba di persimpangan jalan. Nobita tersenyum geli dan mesem-mesem nggak jelas.

"Daaah, bidadariku..."

Dan... _bwooooosh..._ Nobita langsung ngebut menuju rumah. Ini demi Shizuka!

oo0oo

Sesampainya di rumah, ia terlihat setenang mungkin agar tak ada yang menyadari kedatangannya. Masalahnya jika Ibu tahu, dan tau-taunya langsung mendadak menyuruh Nobita nyabutin rumput, ngerjain PR atau ke pasar berbelanja. Dan yang paling malasnya lagi ketika berbelanja ketemu Giant dan Suneo, kedua bocah yang sudah dipaparkan tadi. Giant yang bertubuh gempal bisa membuatnya seperti mochi dan Suneo sebagai penghasut bisa membuat Nobita babak belur habis-habisan. Belum lagi jika ia dipermalukan di depan teman-temannya karena mudah terjebak dalam _jebakan betmen_.

Kembali lagi ke Nobita, ia mengendap-ngendap masuk ke dalam kamar untuk menaruh tasnya. Doraemon lagi membaca komik sembari tertawa. (Adegan ini diambil dari komik Doraemon volume 37 berjudul monitor perasa)

Menyadari Nobita sudah pulang dan mau pergi lagi ia pun bertanya, "Mau ke mana Nobita-kun?"

Nobita yang tadinya mau langsung cabut, terpaksa harus ngeles, dengan gaya cuek.

"Ah nggak begitu penting. Cuma janji biasa."

Doraemon agak sangsi. _Hmmm... kok mencurigakan_.

"Pergi dulu yaaaaaaa!", ujar Nobita setengah berlari. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Doraemon melempar sesuatu dan menempel di tubuhnya. Yang penting kan ngapel di rumah Shizuka!

oo0oo

Di rumah Shizuka dengan terengah-engah namun tetap ceria. Nobita sudah ditunggu Shizuka di depan rumahnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat!", seru Nobita gembira.

"Lho, Nobita kok sendiri? Mana Doraemon?", tanya Shizuka bingung.

Nobita terpaksa harus berbohong lagi,kan nggak seru kalau ada Doraemon. Pengennya sih berduaan saja sama Shizuka biar semakin seru dan romantis.

"Kata Doraemon , dia sedang sibuk sekarang.", bualnya.

"Yaaah... ". Timbul perasaan agak kecewa di hati Shizuka. "Apa boleh buat", katanya lagi.

Akhirnya mereka berdua bermain game, membaca komik, makan snack, dan ada sesi curhat juga! -hehehe sebenarnya untuk yang satu itu nggak ada sih-. Tapi keseruan itu harus berakhir dengan panggilan telepon. Hanya dengan panggilan telepon dari Ibu, Nobita yang tadinya berniat mau bermain game lagi langsung pulang secepatnya. Awan badai akan segera pecah jika ia masih ngeles juga. _Kok Ibu tau aku ada di rumah Shizuka?_, ia masih bertanya-tanya di sepenjang perjalanan.

Pulangnya, yah sudah nasib kalau harus dimarahi.

"CEPAT KERJAKAN PR-NYAAA!"

Nobita masuk ke kamar dengan pandangan lesu sementara Doraemon tengah bersedekap menggunakan topi antik.

"Gimana, senang?", tanyanya membuat kesal. Tentu saja Nobita berkilah atas kunjungannya ke rumah Shizuka yang sengaja tidak mengajak Doraemon.

"Tentu saja tidak menyenangkan!", ujarnya kecut.

Doraemon tersenyum lebar, "Komik... Snack... Game... Enaknyaaaa"

"Kok tau?"

Dan pada detik-detik ini biasanya ada BGM (_Background Music_) ketika Doraemon mengeluarkan benda dari kantong ajaib miliknya. _Jreng jreng jreeng_!

"Monitor Perasa!"

Wuah! Nobita langsung tertarik dengan benda ajaib itu! Siapa tau ia bisa menggunakannya untuk bersenang-senang dan uji kreatifitas!

"Coba kamu pegang di belakang lehermu.", ujar Doraemon senang. Eeh, iya ada yang menempel. Bendanya kecil sekali seperti telur semut tapi tidak gampang lepas ketika menempel di kulit.

"Itu antena pengirimnya. Kalau kamu melihat, mendengar, memegang dan merasa dan lain-lain maka semuanya akan dikirim ke monitor melalui antena ini! Jadi aku bisa melihat, mendengar, memegang dan merasa dan lain-lainnya sama seperti yang kamu rasakan.", ujar Doraemon panjang lebar.

Nobita masih nggak paham, Doraemon akhirnya memilih lewat jalur praktek. _Yare yare, _tak apalah yang penting aku bisa berbagi kebahagiaan dengan Nobita!

"Coba kamu pakai topinya aku pakai pemancarnya!",ujar Doraemon lagi.

Oi, apa yang terlihat! Nobita melihat lorong, dan seolah-olah ia menuruni tangga padahal ia sendiri tengah di kamar! Lalu ia bisa melihat Doraemon menuju dapur dan membuka lemari! Ada kue! Manisnya! Mulut Nobita terasa manis dan dipenuhi rasa creamy dan sedikit asam dari buah stoberi. Pokoknya alat ini super duper keren dari alat-alat Doraemon yang lainnya!

"Jumlah antena pemancarnya ada satu lusin dan ada dua belas tombol di topi ini.", ujar Doraemon sesampainya di kamar. Nobita girang tak kepalang! Ia ingin bisa menggunakan alat itu sepuasnya!

"Tapi alat ini sulit jadi kita pakai seperlunya saja...", ujar Doraemon yang membuat Nobita kecewa sembari membereskan antena-antena pemancar. Sebelum ia memasukkannya ke dalam kantong ajaib, tiba-tiba muncul Ibu di ambang pintu dengan murka.

"SIAPA YANG MAKAN KUE UNTUK TAMU!"

Kontan saja Doraemon langsung ngibrit keluar untuk membeli kue lagi dan membiarkan alat-alatnya berserakan begitu saja. Kesempatan emas bagi Nobita! Ia langsung menyebarkan antena-antena itu kemana saja tetapi pertama-tama ia menyebarkannya ke orang yang ia kenal cukup dekat.

oo00oo

"Shizuka, Giant, Suneo, Dekisugi, Kidori, Oono, Hikaru, Kagimaru, Tanaka, Himuro, dan Sunetsugu", hitung Nobita sembari melihat satu antena pemancar yang sudah mulai kesepian. Di perjalanan pulang ia melihat sekumpulan anak remaja yang umurnya terpaut agak jauh darinya. Sepertinya mereka habis diuber sesuatu. Usil saja Nobita melempar antena pemancar tersebut ke salah satu dari mereka. Lalu dengan cuek ia melenggang pulang begitu saja tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi atas perbuatan yang ia lakukan.

Ketika Nobita sudah berlalu, salah seorang anak diantara mereka yang agak pendek berambut laksana api unggun berwarna coklat hazelnut, menyadari ada yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ia mencoba meraba-raba tetapi tak ada. Tapi rasanya ada yang menempel dan membuatnya tidak tenang.

"Ada apa Jyuuudaime? Mau kugarukin sini? Apa Jyuudaime kegatalan?", sahut laki-laki berambut abu-abu dengan gaya cool tapi agak ambisius. Omongannya agak ambigu jadi orang yang tadi kegatalan tadi tersenyum tersipu-sipu. Sementara yang lainnya tertawa rendah melihat aksi mereka.

"Nggak apa-apa Gokudera-kun. Aku nggak apa-apa."

Doraemon pulang dengan wajah kesal ketika mendapati Nobita tengah asyik menikmati fitur dari monitor perasa. Apalagi dengan posisi sedang mengelus-ngelus dada dengan lidah terjulur dan wajah bak kepiting rebus. _Wah ini nggak beres!_, umpatnya kesal.

Nobita Nobi menikmati harinya dengan penuh kebahagiaan meskipun ia terlihat merana. Pusing sekali Doraemon memikirkannya.

**-Bersambung-**

* * *

Omake :

Doraemon : Nobita-kun kamu emang lagi ngapain ngelus-ngelus dada begitu

Nobita : Hehehe *senyum nista* rahasia dooong Doraemon :p 

Doraemon : Oiya minnasan nanti chapter selanjutnya opening oleh keluarga vongola... jadi kami istirahat sebentar dulu yak :D

Nobita : Heh.., Doraemon kita juga muncul! Tapi dikit2 hehehe...

Author : Udah kalian cukup ngegajenyaaaaaa *bawa kampak*

Doraemon : Pintu kemana saja! Nobita-kun kita kudu cabuuuuut!

Author : Yosh, jangan di flame yaa kawan-kawan makasih yang sudah membaca, memfav dan mereview :D

Oiya salam kenal juga saya pengguna baru heheh :D


	2. Decimo meets a Trap!

**Decimo meets a Trap**

**Disclaimer : Doraemon milik Fujiko**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Akira Amano**

Namimori, Jepang

Pukul 20.00

Malam itu Tsuna masih sibuk meraba-raba tubuhnya karena ia merasa gerah dan geli. Diacak-acaknya rambut bak api unggun dan dibuka kaos hingga ia hanya memakai boxer saja. Gara-gara antena pemancar milik Doraemon yang terlalu lama menempel akhirnya masuk ke lapisan kulit Tsuna. Kurang lebihnya seperti proses imunisasi saja hanya saja masih belum diketahui efeknya jika antena itu lama beredar di dalam tubuh.

"Rasanya ada yang menempel di leherku... apa itu jerawat ya?", ujar Tsuna setengah paranoid. Hampir-hampir saja Gokudera, sang tangan kanan menyentuh lehernya yang kesannya rada ambigu. Maklum Sawada Tsunayoshi agak penakut, pemalu dan polos.

"Apa jangan-jangan ini gara-gara aku terjatuh di kubangan tadi? Hiiiiih.. kenapa harus jatuh segala... Rasanya ini geliiii...", ia mendengakkan bahunya hingga menempel ke daun telinga (tau kan posisinya seperti apa?)

Tiba-tiba Lambo masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu langsung menindih tubuh Tsuna. Sapi kecil yang tak tahu diri itu duduk di punggung Tsuna laksana kuda. Tsuna yang masih risih kontan saja kesal, rasa-rasanya ia ingin melempar Lambo seperti yang Gokudera selalu lakukan. Akan tetapi karena secara alamiah Tsuna tak memiliki tabiat yang kasar jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"YIPPIEE YODEEEEELIUUUUUUUU... YODELLIIUUUUU... Ayo Tsuna maju! Tsunaaaa maju...", dikasih hati malah minta jantung! Lambo semakin berjaya ketika ia ber_yodel_ ria seperti koboi di film-film Barat. Ampun deh!

"Lambo... Turuuuun...", ringis Tsuna antara geli, kesal dan sakit. Ia berada dalam dilema.

"Oi, IPPIIIIN! AYO MAIN!", sontak saja Lambo mengajak Ip-pin yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Lambo, nggak boleh! Kasian Tsuna...", memang pada dasarnya Ippin anak yang baik jadi ia tidak meladeni permintaan Lambo. Ippin malah menarik tangan Lambo agar dia turun.

"Lambo TURUUUN!"

"LAMBO TURUN!...", bentak Tsuna galak. Lambo yang berjaya lalu merengek.. "Ja-nga-n me-na-ngggggiisssssss", dan seperti yang kalian tahu tangis Lambo pun akhirnya pecah.

"Tsuna-kun ada apa ribut-ribut di atas?", tanya Mama dari bawah tangga. Sontak saja Lambo langsung ngeluyur kabur dari kamar Tsuna ke pelukan Mama. Ippin mengikuti dari belakang. Tsuna hanya bisa bernafas lega.

"Syukurlah..."

oo00oo

Tokyo, Jepang

Pukul 20.00

"Nobita kamu kemanakan antena yang satunya?!", tanya Doraemon galak. Nobita yang sibuk mengerjakan PR karena diomeli Ibu dengan cuek menjawab "Mana kutahu!"

"Antena ini berbahaya jika lama kelamaan menempel di kulit! Kamu bisa bertukar raga dengan orang yang kamu tempeli antena itu!"

Nobita menggigit batang pensil sembari menatap bintang-bintang. Lalu ia membayangkan Shizuka Minamoto yang manis saat menyisir rambut. Kemudian ia membayangkan jika orang yang akan bertukar dengannya adalah seorang _hero_. Ia bisa pamer ke teman-temannya sekaligus menjahili Giant dan Suneo yang menjahilinya. Lalu Shizuka tersenyum lebar dengan menggunakan gaun cantik bak Cinderella sembari mengatakan _pangeranku Nobita. _Nobita hanya mesem-mesem sementara omelan Doraemon samar-samar terdengar kayak opera kucing di gang sempit.

"Nobita-kuuun!"

"NOBITA-KUN BAKAA!", Doraemon muntab. Ia ngamuk berat hingga mengeluarkan pistol udara. Kontan saja Nobita terkejut bukan main!

"Kenapa nggak kamu cari pake topi itu! Gampang kan...", ujar Nobita sewot.

Doraemon kesal bukan main. Rasanya ia ingin kembali ke masa depan dan mengadu ke Sewashi kalau doi nggak kuat menghadapi kakek buyutnya. Atau minta bantuan Dorami buat ngurus Nobita sementara waktu dan ia pergi kencan sama Doramiyako. Pokoknya Nobita sudah membuat kesalahan yang cukup fatal. Bagaimana jika orang yang ia tempeli antena bukan orang baik-baik? Atau jangan-jangan ia berafiliansi dengan golongan tertentu. Gawat kan? Apalagi dengan memanfaatkan wujud sebagai Nobita yang dicap lemah, bodoh dan pemalas.

"Udah deh biar aku yang nyari deh Doraemon... Nggak usah ngamuk! Kamu kayak rakun kalo ngamuk!", sahut Nobita enteng sembari memakai topi berantena yang kompatibel sama antena pemancar. Doraemon mau teriak kalau dia itu kucing bukan rakun langsung bungkam ketika Nobita dengan entengnya menekan tombol ke-dua belas.

Doraemon menunggu. Nobita hanya nyengir.

"Cuma kamar doang Doraemon! Aku yakin dia cuma pelajar biasa kayak aku... Wah ada bayi... Lucu bangeeeeeet... Aduuuuuh sakiiiiiit!"

Doraemon langsung tercengang. Ia berusaha membantu Nobita.

"Aduuh sakit! Bayi itu menghajarku... Sakiiiit... Ampuuuun..."

Dan yang paling mencengangkan lagi ketika tiba-tiba di dahi Nobita muncul darah ibarat ditembak oleh peluru. Langsung saja Nobita pingsan. Doraemon panik bukan kepalang.

"No-NOBITAAAA KUUUUUUN! NOBITAAAAAAA... BANGUUUUUUN!", dengan panik ia mencoba membangunkan Nobita. Karena nggak bangun-bangun Doraemon langsung ngibrit ke laci untuk ke masa depan. Ditinggalkan Nobita yang malang begitu saja tanpa pamit.

"Doraemon-kun..."

oo00oo

Tsuna merasa didera sakit kepala ketika Reborn menghajarnya. Ia seolah-olah mendengar suara lain namun kecil seperti ada makhluk renik yang berbicara di telinganya. Biasanya ia sudah terbiasa dengan spartan tutor malam-malam bersama Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Namun sepertinya ada yang mengikuti Tsuna dengan suara kecil dan berbisik. Sebenarnya Tsuna cukup merinding karena kejadiannya berlangsung pada malam hari dimana ia berempat harus berada di Kokuyou untuk bertarung sekaligus training bersama Mukuro. Maklum daerah Kokuyou rada angker dan gelap.

"Nobita kuuuuuuuun... Nobita kuuuuuunnn...", pekik suara itu lagi terdengar seperti bisikan yang beradu dengan angin malam. _Jangan jangan itu..._

Lalu ia melayangkan tatapannya ke Mukuro yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan trident-nya. Manik oranye mulai muncul dan _blasst. Hyper Mode _Tsuna sudah siap dengan X Glovesnya.

"Kufufu...", Mukuro tertawa nista. Tsuna dengan pandangan datar cuek saja. Namun suara kecil itu masih saja mengganggunya sekalipun ia berada di Hyper mode. Suara itu malah semakin jelas dan nyata.

"Nobita-kuuuuun... banguuuuuun... Nobita kuuunn..."

Tsuna langsung mengacuhkan suara itu dan melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Mukuro. Namun bukannya Mukuro yang tengah di hadapannya melainkan sejenis robot berwarna biru tengah memandang sedih padanya dan berkata "NOBITA BEGO!"

"Mukuro? Astaga... ANJING LAUT! ", Tsuna yang langsung off dari Hyper Mode langsung terperangah dengan jurus genjutsu Mukuro yang baru. Apakah Mukuro sungguh-sungguh mengupgradenya agar ia bisa kuat dengan wujud robot? Tapi kenapa nggak sekalian kayak Gola Mosca saja?

"Jyuuudaime?", Gokudera langsung menyadari ada ketidakberesan dari bossu-nya. Diikuti dengan Yamamoto. Mukuro yang tadinya mau menyerang jadi bingung dan kontan saja ia tersinggung berat dikatai anjing laut. Ia semakin bernafsu menghabisi Tsuna yang linglung

"Nobita-kun ... Nobita kuuuuuuuuuuun..."

"Siapa Nobita?", tiba-tiba secara tidak sadar Tsuna langsung berkata demikian. Apakah Nobita demit di daerah Kokuyou? Siapa yang tahu tapi jelas-jelas nama itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Tsuna. Tsuna langsung memegang kepalanya, bingung dengan percakapan yang melintas di kepalanya.

"Doraemon-kun kenapa ini bisa terjadi?"

"Sewashi bantu akuuuu..."

"Kakak... kakak harus tenang..."

"Aku harusnya menyimpan alat berbahaya itu HUWEEEEEEEEEEE..."

"Siapa kaliaan...", Tsuna mencoba berkomunikasi dengan mereka tentu saja dengan perasaan kesal.

Sementara Reborn mulai menghubungi Spanner dan Verde karena mencium gelagat yang kurang baik. Karena banyak sekali orang yang mencelakakan Tsuna demi mendapat jabatan bos mafia nomor wahid itu. Gokudera dan Yamamoto mengawasi Tsuna dari dekat dan Mukuro memilih ngeloyor karena nggak ada bahan candaan yang menarik. Doi nggak terima dibilang rakun, secara dia adalah pribadi kharismatik dan digandrungi cewek-cewek.

Tsuna mencoba memusatkan pikirannya lagi dalam Hyper Mode. Disana ia bisa melihat suasana yang lain. Jepang yang terlihat seperti kota futuristik ibarat dunia impian. Doraemon yang panik sambil mengipasi Nobita yang pingsan gara-gara ulahnya sendiri. Sementara Dorami sibuk menyiapkan makanan buat Nobita. Sewashi hanya memandang Nobita dengan tatapan kasian sekaligus kecewa.

Semilir angin yang nikmat mengalir di leher Tsuna. Ia seakan-akan berada di dunia itu. _Banyak sekali robot dan teknologi wireless_, pikirnya. Dorami yang sibuk tiba-tiba tersadar kalau Nobita sudah bangun dan tengah memandang sekitarnya.

"Nobita-kun! Kamu sudah sadar rupanya!", ujar Dorami riang. Doraemon sendiri berteriak "Banzai!"

Sewashi langsung menghampiri kakek buyutnya dan berkata, "Untung saja kakek tak apa... Kakek lain kali jangan ceroboh!"

"Iyaaaa... Nobita kasian kakakku!"

"Nobita kamu nggak boleh main pake alat ajaibku! Mulai sekarang kantong cadanganku kusembunyikan di tempat aman!"

Tsuna bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba semuanya langsung mengomeli dia. Salah apa aku ini?, batinnya.

"Umm ano... kalian sepertinya salah paham. Aku bukan Nobita.", ujar Tsuna kalem. Semuanya langsung tertawa.

"Nobita jangan ngeles! Ayo pulang dan kerjakan PR-MU!"

Tsuna langsung sangsi. Dia langsung mengerjapkan mata dan berusaha untuk kembali ke dunia asalnya. Saat kedua matanya terbuka malah tahu-tahu ia bertatapan dengan robot kucing biru dengan mode close up dan jaraknya hanya sekelingking saja.

"Eeetou... Bagaimana... Eetouu.. aku bukan Nobita! Reborn-saaaaaaaan!", langsung saja Tsuna terpekik demikian. Bagaimana caranya ia balik ke alamnya sendiri? Tau begitu Tsuna takkan sudi mendengar suara bisikan itu. Teringat kata bisikan, tengkuk Tsuna langsung bergidik. Jangan-jangan mereka bertiga adalah demit modern! Masak iya?

"REBORN SAAAAAAAAN! BAGAIMANA INIIIIII?"

Tsuna dan Doraemon ngebut pake mesin waktu untuk kembali ke kamar Nobita. Di situ Tsuna merasa sedih karena dirinya terus yang harus mengalami nasib naas seperti ini. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Tsuna nggak rela berpisah dengan teman-temannya yang beragam peragainya terutama nggak mau berpisah dengan Kyouko- chan!

Doraemon menatap Nobita alias Tsuna dengan tatapan kesal.

"Pokoknya jatah dorayakimu harus buatku! Kamu membuatku panik tau!"

Tsuna langsung mengiyakan, ia tengah bertemu dengan sosok robot yang kapitalis. Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Aneh. Nggak ada tv, ps ataupun nintendo. Apa jangan-jangan dia anak yang rajin tapi kelakuannya nggak bisa dikontrol? Tsuna masih bertanya-tanya.

"NOBITAAA! BESOK PAK GURU MAU DATANG KE RUMAH!"

Astaga apalagi ini?

Sepertinya Tsuna harus menyelamatkan diri dari lingkungan yang tak ramah ini.

**-Bersambung-**


End file.
